The present invention relates to a media player system for a vehicle and in particular to a system in which a media player, such as a video cassette player, is releasably mounted in a vehicle so that the player can be removed for use separate from the vehicle.
Media players, such as a video players, are becoming increasingly popular in vehicles. Video players are used in conjunction with a conventional television or other display to present images for viewing within the vehicle. It is becoming increasingly popular to provide a vehicle with one or more displays conveniently located within the vehicle for viewing by vehicle occupants. The displays may be at various locations in a vehicle such as a vehicle headliner, the rear surface of a seat back or headrest, a center floor console or elsewhere in a vehicle. Such systems often utilize a video player which is located remotely from the display and speakers and is coupled thereto by electrical cables within the vehicle.
A limitation with presently available systems is that the player is typically permanently installed in the motor vehicle and thus dedicated for use within that vehicle. It is an object of the present invention to provide greater utility in such a system by providing a media player and a mounting for the player that allows the player to be removed from the vehicle for use within a home, office, hotel room, etc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable player that can be securely and conveniently mounted in the vehicle in a single step operation by moving the player onto a mounting base in which the player is both automatically retained on the base and the necessary power and signal connections to and from the player are automatically made.